Kansho
by uchiha namikaze yuto
Summary: Perjalanan hidup sepasang sahabat yang mengarungi kejamnya dunia shinobi... Mampukah mereka bertahan? Atau justru terjerumus kedalam kegelapan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"BOCAH KAMPRET ! PERGI SANA !"

"Jangan dekat dekat dengan dia Yasumi.."

"Ada apa bocah ? kau lebih baik mati.."

"Monster.."

Naruto, seorang Uzumaki kecil berusia 7 tahun hanya menghela napasnya..dia kini berjalan di pasar pasar Konoha dan hanya menatap ke bawah..tidak berani menatap warga

Konoha yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan dan penuh kebencian..

'Tatapan mereka..tatapan

mereka..kenapa tatapan mereka selalu begitu ?!' batin Naruto..

"MATI SANA BOCAH TAK BERGUNA !"

kata seorang anak kecil sambil

sekuat tenaga mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh di jalan..Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dalam

keadaan seperti itu.

"Apa dia mati ?" tanya anak yang mendorong tubuh Naruto tadi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan dia mati

hanya karena..terdorong ?!" kata salah seorang pria di situ..Naruto langsung bangkit dari acara jatuhnya dan berbalik ke arah warga Konoha..

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH TIDAK

BERGUNA ! AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE SUATU SAAT NANTI DATTEBAYO ! LIHAT SAJA..AKU, ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO.."

"Kami tahu kau Uzumaki Naruto.." kata salah seorang ibu disana..Naruto memberengut kesal.

"AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE !"

Naruto kecil berlari ke arah timur desa..sesekali tubuh mungilnya menabrak beberapa orang yang

berlawanan arah darinya..

Naruto berlari terus hingga sampai di taman bermain Konoha..hari terus

beranjak sore. Sang Uzumaki kecil duduk di ayunan taman tersebut dan menatap kosong ke bawah.. Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat..

"Aku akan buktikan.." Naruto berjalan ke arah papan seluncuran dan naik ke sana..dia pun duduk di puncak seluncuran..

"...bahwa aku akan menjadi hokage dattebayo !" Naruto pun berteriak sambil meluncur ke bawah..

.

.

.

Di sebuah danau di dekat komplek Uchiha, nampak seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam sedang termenung di pinggir danau. Mata onyx-nya menatap sendu ke arah matahari terbenam. Sepotong ingatan terlintas di kepalanya, ingatan miris saat ia kehilangan orang - orang di sekelilingnya... karena orang yang dulu dia sayangi, yang dulu ia kagumi...tapi sekarang telah menjadi orang yang paling ia benci, yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini. Dan sekarang, hanya satu tujuan hidupnya yaitu...

"Aku akan membunuhmu..."

.

.

.

"Itachi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah menyapa desa Konoha, memaksa setiap insan untuk bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Itu pula yang terjadi di salah satu rumah di Desa konoha. Sinar mentari pagi merembes masuk ke salah satu kamar di rumah tersebut. Memaksa sang empunya kamar membuka kelopak matanya.

Secara perlahan bola mata blue sapphire itu menampakkan eksistensinya,

menunjukkan keindahannya kepada dunia. Sementara rambut pirangnya sedikit acak-acakan. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk melalukan ritual paginya.

**15 menit kemudian**

Setelah ritual paginya selesai, pemuda pirang itu memakai pakaian yang sebelumnya telah dia siapkan. Ia memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di punggungnya. Celana panjang warna putih, dan sandal shinobi warna biru. Dan jangan lupa hitai ate yang bertengger mulus di dahinya. Setelah selesai ia kemudian berjalan ke luar kamarnya.

"Ohayou Tou-san yang gak pernah mandi ." sapa sekaligus ejekan dari Naruto kepada sang Tou-san sekaligus Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"Ohayou." balas Minato sedikit jengkel.

"Ohayou Kaa-san yang katanya Tou-san gak pernah sikat gigi." lagi-lagi ejekan meluncur dari mulut Naruto.

"K-kenapa aku?" nada ketakutan terdengar dari setiap kata Minato.

"Apa itu benar, Minato sayang ?"

Glek..

Menelan ludahnya yang serasa seperti batu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara perwujudan shinigami itu.

"Ti-tidak, bi-biarkan ak-"

"Minato!"

Brakk

Duakk

Klontang

Sahur (ok, lupakan yang terakhir)

"Ohayou." suara feminin namun datar itu menghentikan sesi penyiksaan Minato. Secara serempak mereka bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan Yuki adik kembar Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Yuki." sapa Naruto seramah mungkin dan hanya dibalas tatapan tidak peduli dari Yuki.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat sifat adik kembarnya itu.'Sepertinya sulit untuk merubah sifatnya.'

.

.

.

"Kami berangkat."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Dan setelah itu Sepasang saudara kembar itu menuju ke akademi ninja dalam keadaan hening, tidak ada yang mau memulai perbincangan. Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu si Uchiha terakhir a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke."

"Hn, Dobe.."

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Aka kau tidak bisa tidak memanggilku Dobe, Teme!?"

Teriak Naruto yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Sasuke. Sedangkan, Yuki memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sementara dua orang yang tadi bertengkar mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei, Dobe...apa Yuki masih membencimu?" bisik Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah." balasnya singkat.

"Kau sudah tau'kan apa yang membuatnya membencimu?" sebuah pertanyaan lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

"Ya, itu karena aku lemah." jawab Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Kau tahu, aku membenci sifatmu yang satu ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Dobe, kau itu selalu menyembunyikan kekuatan dan kecerdasanmu. Karena itu aku memanggilmu Dobe."

"Sudahlah Teme, tidak perlu dibahas."

"Lagi pula jika aku sepertimu, kita tidak bisa satu tim."

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang keras kepala sepertimu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya tersebut. Mereka berdua terus berbincang sampai tiba di akademi ninja.

**Akademi Ninja**

Saat ini mereka bertiga sudah sampai di akademi. Sasuke langsung duduk di bangkunya memilih memandang langit mencoba mencari ketenangan. Tapi sepertinya angan-angan itu tidak tercapai, karena begitu Sasuke sampai di bangkunya, ia langsung di kerubungi oleh fansgirl-nya.

"Kyaa..Sasuke-kun keren banget..."

"Sasuke-kun aku bawakan bekal lho..."

"Sasuke-kun jadilah pacarku..."

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan gaje dari para fansgirl si pantat ayam itu. Sedangkan Naruto? jangan di tanya. Saat ini Naruto mengikuti langkah Shikamaru menyelam ke alam mimpinya.

Srekk

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pria dengan luka melintang di hidungnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Umino Iruka. Suasana kelas yang tadi berisik tiba-tiba tenang, semua murid menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ohayou, minna." sapa Iruka sensei.

"Ohayou sensei." jawab semua serempak kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masih melayang di dunia mimpinya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan membagi tim."

Tim 1-5 Skip

"Tim 6 Namikaze Yuki, Senju Amawa, dan Uzumaki Sara."

"Tim 7, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura dan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tim 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Aburame Shino."

"Tim 9 tahun lalu masih aktif, jadi lewati saja."

"Tim 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chouji."

Tepat setelah Iruka sensei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kelas menjadi ribut.

"Kyaa...aku satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Sensei, kenapa aku satu kelompok dengan si pemalas dan tukang makan ini ?!"

"Dan siapa pula itu Sara ?"

Begitulah beberapa teriakan yang terdengar oleh sensei yang satu ini, dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya naik darah.

"Diam!" teriakan Iruka sensei tadi membuat semua diam.

"Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan, besok datang ke training ground 12. Di sana kalian akan bertemu jounin pembimbing kalian." lanjut Iruka sensei. Dan kelas langsung di bubarkan.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Naruto dan Sasuke, di sebuah padang rumput di sebelah timur desa. Terlihat Naruto yang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalannya. Disebelahnya, ada Sasuke yang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon.

"Hei, Dobe..." ucap Sasuke mencoba memesah keheningan.

"Hm?" hanya itu respon yang di berikan oleh bocah pirang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Menurutmu siapa orang yang bernama Sara itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Entahlah, yang jelas dia itu Uzumaki sepertiku." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Lagi pula kita akan mengetahuinya besok." lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang membuatku penasaran."

"Siapa ?" kail ini Narutolah yang penasaran.

"Senju Amawa." dan itu membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Melihat wajah bingung teman satunya ini Sasuke kembali melanjutkan.

"Dia sepertinya bisa mengetahui kekuatan kita."

"Maksudmu ninja tipe sensor ?" tanya Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Menurutku juga begitu. Apa kau ingat saat latihan pengendalian cakra ?" pertanyaan Sasuke tadi hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Saat kau mengeluarkan cakra, aku melihat dia seperti terkejut akan sesuatu. Dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia bisa merasakan cakramu." jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tim 6 itu sangat misterius, Senju pendiam, Namikaze yang dingin, dan Uzumaki yang tidak diketahui kemampuannya." ucap Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita harus berhati-hati dengan mereka." balas Naruto membenarkan.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
